Goodbye, Beyond
by chibichan998
Summary: No pairings in this. It was originally my story for English class, but I thought it was good, so I posted it...


Goodbye, Beyond

"Mr... Beyond, is it?"

"Yes. That's him."

Haku Yowane, Japanese for 'to speak your negative thoughts', and her friend, Naomi Misora, looked into the dark, enclosed cell at the raven-haired man. Naomi had been the one who arrested him, so she didn't want to be there, only pulled into this by Haku, who was curious about this unusual man charged for murdering 3 people and attempting suicide as a fourth.

Naomi whispered in Haku's ear, "Just get in, talk to him, and get out. I want to leave **as soon as possible**."

The policeman on guard opened the door to let Haku inside. She stepped into the room, studying the room and it's occupant carefully. The room was small, dark, empty, except for Beyond, who sat on a beaten bed, his head resting against the wall. He wore a black, long-sleeved shirt and faded jeans, hands cuffed behind his back. His dark eyes never moved their gaze from above her head. Slight burns covered his face.

Haku's eyes narrowed when she saw his condition. "Take the handcuffs off."

The policeman stuttered, "B-but, ma'am, I-"

"Don't worry. I won't try to kill her," Beyond suddenly spoke out of nowhere, his voice calm. It soon lowered to a mutter, "It wouldn't work anyway."

The policeman stayed silent for a few seconds before retrieving a key from his belt and unlocking the handcuffs. Beyond stretched his arms as the officer returned to his post at the door. Haku glared at the man. She said, "Please, leave the two of us alone."

He didn't move, stubbornly saying, "I can't leave my post, miss."

Haku spoke again. "If you're here, it creates a tenser environment, and he will probably not say all he wants. There's also a chance that this conversation will spread past these walls."

In other words, she meant, "Leave us alone because I think you're annoying and you might post this conversation on FaceBook, etc."

"Yes, ma'am." He backed out of the room and closed the door. The small window in the door and the little bulb hanging from the ceiling were the only sources of light. Haku sighed, taking a seat in the chair near the bed, her pale, blonde hair pooling around her.

Beyond finally looked at Haku's eyes. The burns were from his attempted suicide, over a year before. She looked at the papers in her hand, her eyes scanning the lines: the prison where he had been held before starved their prisoners and beat them so their wounds wouldn't heal. The place had been shut down recently, moving him to California State Prison.

He blinked, his eyes suddenly changing to a dark red, the same color as blood. He said quietly, "Mariya Braginskaya... A long time to live."

"Wh-what do you mean?" She had only been talking to him for 20 seconds, and had already lost her cool. She had abandoned her Russian birth-name when she turned 18, changing it to something that 'fit her better', as Naomi would put it.

"Never mind," Beyond said, his eyes wandering above her head again, "You wouldn't understand, anyway."

It took her a second to piece everything together: The paper in her hand said, 'Claims that he can see the true names of people and how much time they have to live. She tried to change the subject: "Beyond, why did you murder those three?" She tried to keep her voice kind.

Beyond rolled his eyes, saying, "I didn't murder them. I helped them die."

"That's a unique way of thinking."

"Hey, it's the truth. If I didn't kill them, they would have died from something else, like a heart attack, or a bus crash... Do you want me to continue?"

"N-no, thanks..." His eyes hypnotized her. Red was a natural eye color for someone like her, albino, but on a dark-haired man like him? Not so much.

Noticing her shock, he smirked. "You look a little scared, Mariya-chan. Are you OK? You don't mind if I call you that, do you?" His eyes were black again.

"Um... no. Everything's fine. And I prefer you call me 'Haku'." She looked down at the papers again, and began thinking to herself, _Maybe I just imagined that... Yeah. That's gotta be it. I'm going crazy, that's all._ She scanned the paper again. _Nothing about his history... _"Tell me about your past. Anything that would make you want to kill someone."

He laughed, "Since when did this turn into therapy?"

"Just answer the question."

He muttered, "My best friend died. Suicide. Not very pretty."

"Why did he kill himself?"

"We were at this little orphanage in England. 'Wammy's House', if I remember correctly. He was chosen to succeed some great detective guy. The pressure got to him, so he jumped off a roof. In front of all of us."

She now regretting getting onto this subject. "Beyond, I-"

He interrupted her, voice slightly pained. "-Oh, I'm not finished yet, Haku. That detective was the same one who hired Misora out there to catch me! Of course, she couldn't even figure out the clues at the first crime scene without my help."

She remembered that part of the paper perfectly: 'He disguised himself as a detective named Rue Ryuuzaki.'

He continued on, voice returning to normal, "But I'm guessing you don't want to hear all this. I can't use any of it in trial, because of her." He glared through the door's window at Naomi.

Completely oblivious to his comment, Naomi yelled through the door, "Hurry up, Haku! I have a date with Raye in 5 minutes!"

Haku yelled back, "SHUT UP!" causing Beyond to laugh. She sighed, turning back to Beyond. "What about Kira? What do you think of him?"

Beyond looked confused. "Kira? Who's that? Isn't that Japanese for 'sparkle'?"

The question hit her like a slap in the face. Kira had only shown up a mere 3 months before, so he obviously wouldn't know. She began to explain, "Kira is this guy who believes in 'divine justice'. People are worshiping him like a god for killing criminals with his 'almighty notebook', even though they have no clue who he is or what he looks like."

Beyond's eyes returned to crimson when he said, "Well, considering I have the label 'criminal', I think I would hate him."

Yet another slap in the face. She had forgotten to clarify. "I mean, if you weren't a criminal."

He saw the annoyance on her face, saying, "But I am a criminal." He gave her a sarcastic, but somehow innocent, look.

Haku sighed, "You get my point."

Beyond's look changed from sarcastic to curious, asking, "How are they dieing?"

"Ehehe... We're actually not sure..." Haku's face changed from annoyed to 'I feel so stupid'.

"Then how do they know it's him?"

"My point exactly."

He smiled, saying, "The best point you've made all day. Actually, I've heard about this guy from a couple of the guards. Seems like, to me, that he can kill whenever and with whatever way he wants, as long as it doesn't go beyond the limit, like having someone say that great detective's real name."

Naomi yelled through the door again, "STOP STEALING MY ASSUMPTIONS!"

Beyond went into sarcasm-mode again, saying, "Hi, Naomi! Great to see you, too!"

Naomi opened the door, glared at Beyond, and grabbed Haku's arm, saying, "Let's go, Haku. I don't want to be late."

Haku sighed, "I guess I'll be back tomorrow." She waved at him as she was pulled out of the room.

He sighed. Her not being there meant being alone, handcuffed, with nobody to care about what he says...

His eyes focused on somebody else entering the room: a man, probably just out of high school, with brown, supermodel-styled hair and brown eyes. Beyond's eyes rested above his head. _Raito Yagami? Obviously Japanese..._ The name continued to echo in his head. The man's eyes glimmered red for a short time as he scribbled into a notebook.

Beyond asked, "Excuse me, but who-" He clenched his chest, unable to feel his heart beating anymore. He fell to the ground, getting one more glimpse at the man.

The man smirked, quietly saying, "Goodbye, Beyond Birthday." He calmly walked out of the room, leaving Beyond's dead body in silence.

'_Beyond Birthday, death by heart attack in California State Prison on January 28th, 2004._'

A tear trickled down Haku's cheek as she saw this in the newspaper the next day. She whispered, "Goodbye, Beyond..."


End file.
